


Fortunate

by CindyRyan



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Short fluffy oneshot continuing my Hold Tight universe
Relationships: Michaela Stone/Jared Vasquez
Kudos: 13





	Fortunate

TItle: Fortunate  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes: I was missing Jared and Michaela this season so I wrote fluff :)

Being a new Mom Detective Michaela Vasquez was used to being woken at odd hours, Something had disturbed her sleep tonight and she automatically looked at the baby monitor screen on the nightstand. A smile crossed her face as she saw Jared pick their son out of the crib and start to walk with him around the small nursery. James was barely two months old and Michaela was grateful every day for the life she had. Even with the many strange turns it'd taken after flight 828. Lying in bed for a few moments Michaela listened to her husband sing a lullaby. They were so lucky.  
*****  
Jared watched as his son's brown eyes finally drifted closed as the infant fell back asleep. Jared continued to sing for a few more minutes wanting to make sure James was asleep. Then he gently set the baby in his crib and stood resting his arms on the edge of the crib. Since James had been born Jared had stood here many a nights watching for a few minutes. He was still amazed every day by this beautiful soul he and Michaela had created.

Seeing a small brown teddy bear in the rear corner of the crib Jared reached over quietly and plucked the toy up and gently set it next to his sleeping son. Almost six years ago Jared had thought his world had ended when flight 828 disappeared. Then the miracle return and he and Michaela and found their way back to each other. 

“I haven't heard you sing that one before.”Michaela said in a heightened whisper as she entered the nursery.

Jared smiled as he stood pulling his wife into his arms. He positioned Michaela so she was in front and he wrapped his arms around her resting his head on top of hers.

“Spanish one my Mom used to sing me.”Jared explained softly. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“I'm glad you did.”Michaela said as she turned in his arms. “It was beautiful.”

Jared kissed her as always conveying how much he loved her in that motion. He told her every day, but Jared sometimes felt that words didn't do the job. His whole world was in this room at that moment. The family for so many years he thought he'd never have. When they finally came up for air Jared caressed Michaela's left cheek with his hand.

“I love you.”Jared said softly.

“Love you too.”Michaela replied with a smile.

Jared kissed her once more before taking her right hand in his and pulling Michaela out of the nursery. He reached in turning the light off and softly shut the door.

“Some days I can't believe how happy I am.”Michaela commented as they walked back to the master bedroom. “We're so fortunate; so lucky.”

“I know.”Jared agreed with a smile. 

They got back into bed and shut the light off. Jared pulled his wife into his arms.

“After everything we've been through; I'm thankful every day for what we have.”Jared said softly.

Minutes later they were both asleep.

end


End file.
